That something that's missing
by AuroraCloud
Summary: How Bella and Harry found out they're siblings, how they met, and their adventures.  Prequel to Harry Potter Twilight Chat Room
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the prequel/background Story for my other story "Harry Potter Twilight Chat Room." it just explains how Harry and Bella found out they were siblings, and stuff. I know I haven't updated that story with it's second chapter yet, but I am waiting for some reviews people!

Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter or Twilight :(

* * *

><p>Isabella Swan was getting married… To the man of her dreams… In a few hours she would be Mrs Bella Cullen… and she didn't like the idea one bit.<p>

Harry potter was kissing a girl… the girl of his fantasies… He was now officially dating Ginevra Weasley… and he didn't like the idea one bit.

Why did they feel like this? They should be happy, right? Hey have both fallen in love, and by some miracle, the persons they were in love with, felt that way too. The answer in fact, is quite simple. They had found the people they love, but they hadn't found each other.

* * *

><p>Bella had always felt like something was missing from her life. There was a something, or someone out there that would make her feel complete. She had thought it was Edward Cullen, or Jacob Black. But no, neither of them, not both of them together, could fill the gap that she always felt.<p>

"Alice?" she said in a panicky tone, calling to her soon to be sister in law.

"Relax Bella; everything is going to be fine. It's only Edward. Just go to your happy place…" Alice assumed that Bella was panicking about the wedding itself, like she had been for weeks, but no, she had never been panicked by the prospect of marrying Edward, it was more the fact that it didn't feel right to hold a wedding, and not have that something or someone there to witness it.

Bella closed her eyes and went to her happy place. Everybody thought that her happy place had her and Edward, alone, with no-one to disturb them, but they were wrong. When Bella closed her eyes she saw an image from her very early childhood, one that she could only just remember. In it she was four years old, and she was staring down at a tiny one year old. The only thing she remembers about him is that he had raven coloured hair, and bright green eyes.

* * *

><p>At the moment when Ginny's lips brushed his, Harry felt a sharp pang of something unnamable. He felt like he was missing something. Harry recognized the feeling, but had never felt it this strongly before. He felt like he was missing something. Something important. He had felt it when Sirius flew off on buckbeak, and when he was in the black lake during the triwizard tournament, but this was the first time it felt like pain.<p>

Pulling back from the kiss he whispered in Ginny's ear. "I have to go. But I just want to let you know… I love you Ginevra Weasley."

"Where are you going?" She asked, with a sad expression on her face.

"To Professor Dumbledore's office. I have something I've been meaning to tell him. I may be gone for a while. But I'll owl you later."

With that Harry turned on his heal and walked up to the Headmasters office.

"Ah, good morning Harry." The elderly Headmaster greeted with a smile.

"Professor." Harry acknowledged. "Do you mind if I have a word?"

"Of course not my boy, what is bothering you?"

"Well… Just now… I felt a sort of pain…"

"In your scar?" Dumbledore asked with a flash of panic on his features.

"No, not my scar. Sort of… In my heart I guess. I felt like I was missing something very important, something that I should be there for. Actually, I can still feel it…"

"Ah… To tell you the truth, Harry, I've been expecting this. I think it's time I told you…"

"Told me what?"

"Well Harry… You have a sister."

* * *

><p>"Bella?" I heard Carlisle call.<p>

"Umm… Yes?" I answer, pulling myself out of my happy place. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, of course, it's just that Charlie and I want to tell you something…"

"Oh. Okay. Just give me a second-"

"It's kind of important."

"Okay." I say, walking out of my bathroom and into the bedroom. "What's up?"

"Well… We need to tell you something, as I said. It's rather big, and something that we probably should have told you years ago."

"Just tell me"

"Well Bella, you aren't my real daughter." Charlie says, looking at his feet.

"What!"

"You're my niece." He mumbles.

"And," Carlisle adds, "You have a brother."

* * *

><p>"I HAVE A WHAT!" Harry yelled, clearly shocked.<p>

"You have a sister, Harry. You were separated the night that Voldemort attacked your parents. You were sent to live with your mother's sister and her husband, and she was sent to live with your father's sister and her husband."

Harry takes a few moments to take this fact in, before it hits him that he has family. "Can I meet her?" he asks.

"Of course. In fact I just contacted Carlisle, and he is going to tell Bella about you."

"Is that my uncle?"

"Oh, no. That is your sisters soon to be step father in law. You're uncles name is Charlie."

"Bella's getting married?"

"Yes. Today actually. That is probably why you felt the pain."

"Can I… Can I…"

"Yes Harry, you can attend the wedding. As soon as Carlisle, Charlie and of course, Bella, contact me."

* * *

><p>"A b-b-brother?"<p>

Bella is shocked for a total of three seconds before she cracks the biggest grin of her life. "Where is he?"

"He lives in London, but he is at school right now somewhere in Scotland. However, I was contacted by the Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, and he said that he will allow your brother to come to the wedding if-"

"Yes, yes, yes! I want him to come to my wedding! Tell me more about him."

"His name is Harry Potter, oh and I should probably tell you that at birth you were Isabella Potter, he is currently fifteen years old. He has Raven black hair and-"

"Bright green eyes…"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I remember him from when I was three…"

"Shit! The spell is wearing off! You never told me about that, Bells…" Charlie yelled, freaking out.

"Spell?" Bella asked in a confused tone of voice.

"Oh yes… One more thing…" Carlisle trailed off.

"He's a wizard. As is Renee, and… you. Your father and mother, Lily and James Potter, were both wizards aswell."

"Were…?"

"Yes, well… They sort of died… when you were four… that's when you and Harry were separated, you were sent to live with Renee and me, and Harry was sent to live with your mother's sister, and her husband."

"Oh…"

"Listen Bella, if you want Harry to come to the wedding we are going to have to contact the Headmaster now." Carlisle says.

"Okay, let's do it."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this is not the best chapter; it's really just to fill the gap between them finding out and the wedding. It's also rather short, so sorry to all those who were expecting longer! I'm really tied up at school at the moment, and probably won't get another chapter up for a couple of weeks. But thank you to everybody who favorite this story, that really made my day! Don't forget to review, constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't be mean about it…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter or Twilight it wouldn't be called **_**fan fiction**_** now would it?**

* * *

><p>"Hello Albus." Carlisle greeted, when he saw the headmaster's head in the fireplace.<p>

"Hello Carlisle. How did Bella take the news?"

"Very well actually. She says she would like Harry to come to Forks as soon as possible. She is quite keen to meet him."

"Yes, Harry was much the same. How about he and I floo through now and you and I can chat a bit more, plus Bella and Harry can meet…"

"Yes that sounds good."

"Ah Harry." Carlisle greeted, holding out his hand. When Harry took it, he immediately shivered, as Carlisle's hand was very cold. "Oh, you'll have to forgive me. There is something you should know about my family and me... but I will let Bella explain. She is waiting upstairs for you, when you are ready; it's up the stairs, first door on your left.

Harry thanked him and set up the stairs. When he got to the top, he paused a moment outside the door, before knocking. The door opened to reveal an eighteen year old girl with chocolate brown eyes, and dark brown hair.

"Um… Hi," Harry starts awkwardly, "I'm Harry. I guess you're Bella?"

"Yes. I am." The girl answered.

The two Potters share a hug, and Bella takes her little brother's hand and pulls him into the room.

"So, tell me about being a wizard!"

"Um… It's alright I guess, unless you're me and the worlds Darkest wizard is after you."

"WHAT!"

"Um yeah, there is this dark wizard called Voldemort, and he is trying to kill me because he wants to rule the world, and I am the only person that can stop him. Apparently."

"Oh…"

"But anyway, Carlisle said that there was something I should know about him and his family, but that you had to tell me…"

"Um, yea… They're Vampires… and my best friend is a werewolf…"

"Really? My old 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' professor was a werewolf… He was also one of my- our- father's best friends. His name is Remus Lupin, Dad went to Hogwarts with him and Sirius Black, my godfather, but I don't know if he's yours… Maybe Remus is… Anyway, most of the wizarding world thinks that Sirius betrayed our parents, and he was in wizarding prison for thirteen years! But really he was framed by another of Dad's 'friends', Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew lived with my best friend Ron's family for twelve years, disguised as a rat-"

"A rat?"

"Yeah, Sirius and Pettigrew are Animagi. Dad was too. "

"Animagi?"

"Shape shifters. Pettigrew is a rat, Sirius a dog, and Dad was a stag. I'm going to try to become one… one day."

"Cool! Yeah, Jacob is the best, but he's really angry at me right now…"

"Why?"

"Because I chose Edward over him. But really there was no choice between them. Edward is my soul mate, we were meant to be together. I can't imagine living without him! He left me last year, and I was heartbroken. So do you have a girlfriend at all?"

"Bella!"

"What? It's my responsibility, as your older sister, to know these things."

"Fine. I do have a girlfriend. Her name is Ginny Weasley. She's Ron's younger sister. She's in the year below me."

"Ah yeah."

"So tell me more about the vampires…"

"What would you like to know?"

"Well, what makes them vampires I guess. Apart from drinking blood."

"They have really cold skin that is rock hard, like crystal and sparkles in the sun-"

"They sparkle in the sun? They aren't vampires, they're glittering pixies!"

"Harry!" Bella explodes angrily, but she is cut off by another woman with dark brown hair.

"Harry!" Renee squeals as she runs into the room.

"Um, yeah, I suppose your Aunt Renee?"

"I am! I hope I'm not a disappointment…"

"Believe me, after my other Aunt, you are a relief!"

"Why? What was wrong with our other uncle and aunt…?" Bella asks slowly in a dangerous tone of voice.

"They are horrible." Harry told his sister and aunt, hoping they don't decide to do anything stupid. "They made me sleep in a cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven-"

"They what?" Bella yelled, seething with anger, "Wait until I tell my family about this, they'll have a bunch of angry Vampires on their tail!"

"Vampires?" Renee asked in surprise and confusion.

"Oh…" Bella asked in horror, realizing that Renee still doesn't know about her family.

"You see, the Cullen's are vampires… and Edwards is transforming me after the wedding."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review Review Review!**


End file.
